Souvenir de vacances
by Rieval
Summary: John et Rodney sont en vacances et se promènent sur la plage. GEN. OS.


**Titre** : _Souvenir de vacances_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : OS – GEN

Fic inspirée (comme beaucoup d'autres fans …) par une photo prise sur le lieu de la ComicCon 2007 à San Diego. On y voit J Flanigan et D Hewlett, en « civil ». D Hewlett a les bras passés autour du coup de J Flanigan de manière un peu, disons, _possessive_ … Photo McShep par excellence me direz vous mais j'ai préféré en tirer une fic GEN. Vous pouvez voir cette photo sur le blog de J Mallozzi ou sur le site de GSO (et ailleurs aussi certainement).

**Disclaimer** : not mine, blablabla …

**oOo   
**

John sourit. C'était le 112ème soupirs depuis, oh, disons depuis une petite dizaine de minutes. Rien de très nouveau. McKay soupirait pour tout : insectes mangeurs d'hommes (enfin, surtout affamés de McKay vu qu'il était le seul à être « sauvagement attaqué »), soleil, pluie, arbres, manque d'arbres … trop de ceci, pas assez de cela. Soupir, soupir, soupir. C'était comme un rituel. Si McKay ne soupirait pas lors de leur mission c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, même Ronon l'avait remarqué (Ronon, le type qui ne semblait se préoccuper que de deux choses : son arme et son estomac !).

Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi --

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? »

-- _ça_.

Le ton de la voix oscillait entre geignerie et impatience. Comme d'habitude.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai une peau particulièrement sensible au soleil ? Je sens déjà les prémices d'un terrible coup de soleil. L'insolation n'est pas à écarter. IN-SO-LA-TION Colonel, de quoi me faire perdre une bonne centaine de neurones ! Des neurones qui je vous le rappelle font partie du patrimoine de l'humani--»

Et comme d'habitude, John ne l'écoutait plus. Enfin, pas vraiment. Les babillages de McKay faisaient partie du paysage, un peu comme les fameux insectes, les sempiternelles forêts d'arbres et le soleil de plomb (voir _les_ soleils sur certaines planètes). C'était comme un bruit de fond : il vous manque lorsqu'il s'arrête mais vous apprenez à le « filtrer » pour vivre avec.

John réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel. Bleu, soleil au zénith. Un sillon laissé par le passage d'un Jet accrocha son regard. Jumper One lui manquait …

« … Vous m'écoutez ? COLONEL ! »

Hu. John se tourna vers McKay. Celui-ci s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin, bras croisés sur la poitrine et petite moue irritée sur le visage.

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii Rodneyyyy. » Fit John sur un ton chantonnant.

McKay leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que nous faisons ici. Je n'aime pas la plage … »

Ni la montagne, ni la plaine, ni la forêt … pensa John.

La moue sur le visage de McKay se transforma en un rictus de dégoût lorsqu'une femme passa près de lui, poussant un landeau et traînant derrière elle deux gamins gluants de crème glacée et particulièrement bruyants. McKay frissonna et marmonna. « C'est pire que d'être entouré de wraiths affamés … »

« Vacances Rodney, nous sommes en VA-CAN-CES … Ce qui veut dire flâner et se détendre. Et la plage est un excellent endroit pour ça. »

« AH ! » s'exclama McKay. « Comme si on pouvait se détendre ici, entouré de tous ces … ces … » Il fit de grands gestes avec ses mains pour désigner les badauds tout autour d'eux.

John sourit.

La foule.

Il aimait la foule. Elle le rendait anonyme. Un civil parmi d'autre, un homme tranquille. Bref, des vacances … Il haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de McKay qui continuait de bouder tout en maugréant. John passa ses bras par-dessus l'épaule de l'irascible canadien. « Allez McKay pensez à toutes ces jolies jeunes femmes blondes aux poses lascives qui -- »

McKay se dégagea de son étreinte. « Lascives ? Nous sommes sur une plage Colonel, pas dans un bordel ! »

« Huuu, et bien, je dois dire que sur les plages californiennes, c'est parfois un peu difficile de distinguer les deux. Enfin, par ici, ce qu'on vous offre, c'est plutôt du safe sex, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, on peut regarder mais pas toucher. » Répondit John en remuant les sourcils d'un air entendu avant de reprendre son chemin.

Humpf, fut la réponse de McKay, derrière lui. Un McKay qui commençait en effet à ressentir les effets du soleil. Quelle idée aussi ! John lui dit qu'ils vont faire un petit tour sur la plage et qu'est-ce qu'il fait le génie de deux galaxies réunies, hein ? Il met une chemise à manches courtes, oublie son bob (mais ça ce n'était pas une grosse perte, il ressemblait à Homer Simpson avec ça sur la tête), ne porte pas de lunettes de soleil mais attire toutes les abeilles à vingt lieues à la ronde avec son écran solaire à base de beurre de karité. Bref, résultat après juste dix petites minutes de marche le long de la digue : avant-bras rouges et longue litanie anti-insectes. S'il attrapait un coup de soleil, John en entendrait parler jusqu'à, voyons voir … la nuit des temps ?

Un petit couinement provenant de McKay le fit se retourner. Juste à temps pour qu'il puisse voir un McKay tout rouge (et non, pas en raison d'un coup de soleil), la bouche ouverte en un O de stupéfaction et deux sosies de Paris Hilton s'éloignant tout en gloussant comme des collégiennes. Les jeunes femmes se retournaient constamment, lançant des œillades à --

« MCKAY ! » s'exclama John. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? » Cette fois, c'était John qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

McKay s'était visiblement remis et il arborait un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le chat de chestshire (1). « Ce qui s'est passé, Colonel, c'est que tout ce temps passé dans le gymnase avec Chewbacca (2) a enfin finit par payer ! AH ! »

Le « Ah » sonnait un peu comme un « na ! » de gamin. Genre « tananinanèreuh ! ».

« Et vous avez vu, elles m'ont donné ça. » Excité comme une puce, McKay agitait son poignet devant le visage de John et ce dernier dut l'intercepter pour voir de quoi il retournait (et éviter de ce faire éborgner).

Le ça en question était un petit bracelet rouge sur lequel on pouvait lire l'inscription «Cherche un maître doux et affectueux ». Bah voyons.

McKay planta soudainement son index dans la poitrine de John. « C'est la preuve, la preuve ultime, celle que le règne des macchos testostéronés est terminé … finito le Capitaine Kirk ! Le pouvoir aux geeks, enfin ! Comme disent les français, le roi est mort, VIVE LE ROI !»

Traduction, vive moi … John allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son petit coup d'Etat lorsque McKay apostropha une jeune femme.

« Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo ? » lui demanda t-il en posant son numérique entre les mains de la jeune femme sans attendre sa réponse. Il revint ensuite s'installer près de John, passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci d'une manière triomphante – et un chouia possessive, jugea John – et prit un regard intense qui devait (selon McKay) devoir dire « je suis un Love Symbol !» mais lui donnait surtout un petit air constipé. Voir une certaine ressemblance avec Ronon lorsqu'il n'y a plus de gâteau au chocolat à la cafétéria.

John joua le jeu et sourit à la caméra.

Il avait hâte de montrer ce petit souvenir de vacances à Caldwell. Il les prenait pour un couple depuis des mois et essayait constamment de les coincer en « flagrant délit ». Il faudrait que John pense à faire une petite dédicace, genre « Avec tout mon amour » suivi de petits cœurs …

Décidément, il adorait les vacances … il rapportait toujours de supers souvenirs.

**FIN ! **

(1) Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, c'est le chat de Alice aux pays des merveilles, celui qui disparaît et dont il ne reste, suspendu dans l'air, que le sourire …

(2) Je vous laisse deviner de qui parle notre Roro, LOL.


End file.
